A Past Experience Chap1 James, Darling?
by KyleyPotter
Summary: My first chapter! Please tell me what you think, im a newcomeer here and it would mean the world to me! Basically about the young wizards, James and Lily and the earlier Hogwarts croonies.


"JAMES POTTER" Lily shrieked as she stared at her empty underwear drawer. That was it, the very last straw; she stomped into the bathroom flinging open the door.

"Eboni can I please borrow a pair of bra and underwear?"

"Why?" Eboni said peering from the soap that was cascading down her face.

"Well mine has seemed to have bloody disappeared." She screamed and Eboni nodded dumbly.

She dressed quickly before pounding her frustration out on the steps to the common room. She surveyed the occupants quickly noting that he wasn't there. _Of course not he probably would make himself scarce because he knew I WILL KILL HIM._

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the shabby form of Remus bent over a pile of books and she stalked toward him her face aflame. He heard her coming, it was hard not to and he looked up smiling. "Hi Lil…" but he was cut short when Lily took hold of his hair and lifted him from his seat. His face contorted in pain and she leaned in close her voice shaking with rage."Where is he?" She seethed through gritted teeth, she must have looked like a mess, her hair unbrushed her eyes promising a most painful death."Out by the lake."

Remus squeaked and she threw him back in his chair giving him a curt nod before turning on her heel and making her way outside where James Potter was going to die. It had been six years of pain, torture, and utter humiliation at the hands of the so called marauders and one Lily Marie Evans had had enough. Enough water balloons dropped on her head, enough with the curses and hexes, enough of the infuriating pranks, enough "Evan's will you go out with me?", and above all else enough of James Potter.

Lily stormed out the castle doors instantly catching sight of him underneath the oak tree surrounded by his so called fan club. Or what Lily liked to call the many girls who vied for James and Sirius's attention, the harem. Her face glowered as she heard his boyish laugh and began to prepare herself for life in Azkaban. It wouldn't be so bad as long as Potter was six feet under. He caught sight of her and froze his face dropping, Sirius apparently noticed because he popped off the ground to stand by James's side.

She pushed through the girls and stopped directly in front of him her jaw set and her hands on her hips.

"Well Evan's what a wonderful surprise that you could take time out of your busy schedule to visit…" He paused momentarily his gaze slipping down to her chest and a smirk twitching on his lips. "…You're looking…perky this morning."She smiled sweetly flicking her gaze to Sirius who fought desperately to hold back fits of laughter. "

James darling?" She took a step closer wrapping her arms around his neck surprising both him and herself. He blinked and looked at Sirius who had bent over his hand over his mouth. She smiled at his bewilderment and extended herself so the she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her mouth to his ear lobe.

"Now James darling it just so happens that right now I am wearing a highly inappropriate pair of bra and underwear that don't belong to me. Now you wouldn't have anything to do with that now would you?" She lowered herself purposely dragging her body along his. James kept his eyes shut for a long time before his face broke into a truly wicked grin. He opened his eyes to look at her triumphantly.

That's right Potter look smug, the devil will surely have a good time wiping that look off your face.

"I might have." She scrunched her brow in concern and tenderly began to prod the area around his eye."Does that hurt?" She said continuing to prod the indicated area.

"No" he replied reaching up to touch his eye.

_That's right Potter you're always so bloody concerned with yourself. You think that you're so clever but this is the oldest sodding trick in the book and who just fell for it? I believe that was you._

She smiled sweetly again. "Good" and without another word she cocked back her fist and hit James directly in the eye. He stumbled back clutching his face. Sirius had finally burst and was howling with laughter, grabbing his sides. The harem had began to swarm around James but retreated as soon as he stood up. Lily watched her work with a look of triumph on her face and watched as he dropped his hand and slowly began to turn toward her. Her face dropped as he slowly began to walk toward her.

_Okay maybe I went just a tad too far._ He didn't stop and she took a few hesitant steps back before she realized that he wasn't going to stop and broke out into a run. His long strides caught up to her and he lifted her off the ground as if she were a child. He slowly turned and headed toward the lake.

"POTTER!" Lily roared. "I swear to god if you throw me in that lake you will not live to see tomorrow." He didn't look at her just continued there stroll to the lakes they arrived he stood for a few minutes Lily struggling helplessly in his arms. He finally looked at her, "Have a nice swim."

But she knew better and right before he heaved her in she grabbed his shirt sleeve pulling him in with her. She shrieked as she plunged into the icy water her open mouth swallowing a lungful of water. Her legs kicked but the heavy sucking weight of the water pulled her back down. She sank deep enough for her feet to brush the muddy bottom of the lake. Fighting the cold she tried to push of the bottom to propel herself upward but her legs refused to move. The burning in her lungs increased to dizzying proportions her mind drifted to James. He might not be the one to die today but at least he would regret it for the rest of his l


End file.
